Problem: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{2n - 10}{n} = 4$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n$ $2n - 10 = 4n$ $-10 = 2n$ $2n = -10$ $n = -\dfrac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $n = -5$